


He's Too Hot (Hot Damn)

by NeonDomino



Series: The A-Z of WolfStar AUs [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F for Fireman!AU, Fireman!Sirius, M/M, Remus really can't cook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 23:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5762677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonDomino/pseuds/NeonDomino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus just can't seem to cook, and seems to set fire to everything. Sirius is the fireman that turns up each time to put it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Too Hot (Hot Damn)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written on fanfiction.net on 13th May 2015  
> A-Z Challenge - F for Fireman!AU

"I'm too hot, HOT DAMN," Sirius sung, as he pulled his hat on, rushing after James.

"Will you shut up," James shouted, pulling open the door to the fire-truck. "You're not that hot."

"Make a dragon wanna retire, man."

"Can't you just be professional for once," James muttered, as Sirius climbed into the fire-truck next to him, a couple of other firemen climbing in the other side. The sirens began blaring as the fire-truck rushed from the station.

"I am professional," Sirius insisted. "Just excited."

"We've been here before apparently," James muttered, ignoring Sirius as he looked at the report. "A few times actually."

"I know," Sirius replied happily. "He's burnt his food again. Bless him, Remus just panics at the slightest sight of fire!"

James stared at him. "Friend of yours?"

Sirius shook his head. "He's just a terrible cook," he replied.

"What if it's something bigger?" James asked, his eyes moving over the report. "It says it's an electrical fire."

"Wait, it's not just burnt food?" Sirius asked, his smile quickly dropping. "Well, why are we driving so slow, speed up!"

"Going as fast as we can," another fireman shouted, but Sirius glared at him before watching the road anxiously.

**...oOo...**

Sirius was the first one out of the fire-truck, grabbing the CO2 Fire Extinguisher and rushing over to Remus, who was standing outside of his maisonette, panic on his face as he pulled at the sleeve of his cardigan.

"I didn't overcook anything," Remus started, defensively. "I think it's the cookers fault this time, it just doesn't like me. The cooker itself is on fire."

Sirius nodded and rushed inside, James right behind him. They headed into the kitchen, seeing flames rising from the cooker itself.

"Bloody hell," Sirius muttered, turning the nozzle of the fire extinguisher to face everything. Keeping his hand only on the handle, he started spraying, James following his lead.

It wasn't long before the fire was out; Sirius moved closer and he and James peered into the pot.

"Mince?" James asked, uncertainly.

"Told you," Sirius replied, reaching to open the window and grabbing a key from the side. He walked to open the back door, to let the smoke out and made his way out the front door.

"You can't use that cooker," James said.

"I know," Remus muttered. "I'll just stick to microwave food from now on. My date left anyway. I think he had enough of the burnt food. I told him we should have ordered takeaway."

Sirius almost jumped at the words and shifted closer to Remus.

"Mate, have you tried cooking lessons?" Sirius suggested.

"I did," Remus replied. "They may have given me my money back and classed me as a lost cause."

Sirius tried not to laugh at the disappointed look on the man's face. It really was adorable.

"Right, I think you yourself are a fire-hazard," James said. "You'll need cooking lessons."

"But -" Remus began.

"It's safer for everyone. Now I have a friend who owes me a favour, he's going to come here tomorrow evening to pick you up and you are going back to his place and he's going to teach you cooking basics," James said.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea -"

"Sirius, you're happy to give him cooking lessons, right?"

"Well, I'd sleep better knowing he wasn't setting his house on fire," Sirius teased.

Remus looked between them for a moment. "Okay, sure," he agreed.

James kept his mouth shut as he realised how quickly the other man agreed to having Sirius teach him, when he had been reluctant with the thought of someone else.

"So, I'll be here at seven?" Sirius suggested.

"That sounds good, do you want me to get ingredients in?" Remus suggested shyly.

"Don't worry, I'm good. See you tomorrow." He grinned at Remus and leaned in closer. "Just so you know, I love to cook, and I don't mind takeouts. Keep that in mind." He winked at Remus and turned around.

James offered Remus a smile, but Remus' eyes were trained on Sirius' arse as he watched Sirius walk away.


End file.
